moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit
Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit ist ein US-amerikanisch-russischer Thriller von Kenneth Branagh aus dem Jahr 2014. Er ist der fünfte Teil der Jack-Ryan-Filmreihe und stellt dabei einen Neustart der Reihe dar. Die Handlung basiert auf keinem Buch von Tom Clancy. Die Premiere fand am 15. Januar 2014 auf den Philippinen statt, ehe er zwei Tage später in den USA anlief. Handlung Jack Ryan hat sich nach seinen Erfahrungen als Soldat in Afghanistan einem bürgerlichen Leben verschrieben. Er will die Erinnerungen abschütteln und keinerlei Risiko mehr eingehen. Aus diesem Grund ist er mit seinem Bürojob an der New Yorker Wall Street mehr als zufrieden - doch Ryan muss schneller wieder zur Waffe greifen, als ihm lieb ist. Unter einem Vorwand lädt ihn der CIA-Agent William Harper zu einem Gespräch ein, bei dem er Ryan eröffnet, dass er dessen Hilfe brauche, um einen Anschlag und den daraus resultierenden Zusammenbruch des Finanzwesens - sowie der gesamten Wirtschaft - zu verhindern. Die Gefahr geht angeblich vom russischen Oligarchen Viktor Cherevin aus, der zuerst die Vereinigten Staaten und dann sämtliche wichtigen Finanzplätze lahmlegen will. Entgegen anfänglicher Widerstände lässt sich Ryan darauf ein, nach Moskau zu fliegen und Cherevin von seinem Plan abzuhalten. Dies soll nach Möglichkeit ohne Waffengewalt erfolgen. Ryan verfängt sich jedoch schnell in einem Netz aus Intrigen - und dann taucht auch noch seine Freundin Cathy in Moskau auf. Besetzung Produktion Nach dem kommerziellen Erfolg des letzten Films, Der Anschlag, aus dem Jahr 2002 dachte Paramount Pictures zwar an eine Fortsetzung, die aber nicht zustande kam. Im Jahre 2008 übergab Paramount dem Regisseur Sam Raimi die Leitung für eine Neuinszenierung der Serie, allerdings schied Raimi später aus, weil er mit den Spider-Man-Filmen beschäftigt war. Später, im Oktober 2009, setzten sich die Produktionsfirma Paramount Pictures und Co-Finanzier Skydance Productions mit einer Neuverfilmung auseinander, die von Tom Clancys Romanfigur ausgehen sollte aber nicht von den Romanhandlungen. Mit Chris Pine wurde darüber verhandelt, dass er Jack Ryan spielen solle. Zu dieser Zeit arbeiteten die Produzenten Lorenzo di Bonaventura und Mace Neufeld an einem Konzept für den Film. Im August 2010 war Jack Bender als Regisseur vorgesehen und sollte den Film nach einem Drehbuch von Adam Cozad mit dem Arbeitstitel Moscow drehen. Im folgenden Monat wurde der Drehbuchautor Anthony Peckham beauftragt, Moscow zu überarbeiten, wonach es erst von Steve Zaillan und darauf von David Koepp weitere Male überarbeitet wurde. Gedreht werden sollte im zweiten Halbjahr 2012. Wegen Terminüberschneidungen schied Bender aus, Paramount Pictures und Skydance Productions ersetzten ihn schnell durch Kenneth Branagh, damit die Filmproduktion beginnen könne, sobald Pine seine Arbeit an Star Trek Into Darkness beendet habe. Veröffentlichung Die Premiere in den USA war ursprünglich für den 25. Dezember 2013 geplant, wurde später allerdings aufgrund von Martin Scorsese The Wolf of Wall Street um ein paar Wochen verschoben. Seine Weltpremiere war am 15. Januar 2014 auf den Philippinen, ehe er einen Tag später in Russland anlief. Die Premiere in den USA erfolgte am 17. Januar 2014. In Deutschland lief er am 27. Februar 2014 an. In den Vereinigten Staaten nahm der Film am Premierentag 5,4 Millionen und bis zum Ende des ersten Wochenendes 17,2 Millionen US-Dollar ein. Soundtrack Den Soundtrack zu Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit komponierte Patrick Doyle, der schon bei vielen Filmen von Kenneth Branagh für den Soundtrack zuständig war. Für die Komposition des Scores benötigte Doyle sechs bis sieben Monate, was für ihn mehr als gewöhnlich ist. Ein Album zum Soundtrack wurde am 14. Januar 2014 von Varèse Sarabande veröffentlicht. Rezeption Der Film erhielt gemischte Kritiken, so hat er bei Rotten Tomatoes ein Rating von 56 Prozent, basierend auf 149 Rezensionen. Der Kulturspiegel schreibt: „Clancy ersann zwar einst die erwachsene Version der Titelfigur, nicht aber dieses durchsichtige Hightech-Verschwörungskonstrukt.“ Trailer thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Russischer Film Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Action